Luliconazole is an antifungal agent which is excellent in the action on fungi. At present, luliconazole is widely used as a pharmaceutical or medicine for tinea pedis and tinea corporis, and it is going to be applied for the action on tinea unguium. In relation to the pharmaceutical preparation (medicament preparation) of luliconazole, it is known as problems which should be solved, for example, that luliconazole is converted to the stereoisomers such as the SE isomer and the Z isomer, and the crystallization of luliconazole is caused immediately after the application (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 6). The problem of dissolution characteristics possessed by luliconazole exists on the background of the problem of the crystallization caused immediately after the application as described above, for which a lot of researches or studies have been made to realize pharmaceutical preparations (medicament preparations). However, not a few formulations have been rejected or unaccepted on account of the problem of crystallization caused during the long-term storage of the pharmaceutical preparation system. The crystallization in the system is a topic concerning the effective concentration, and hence it is affirmed that the crystal precipitation in the system is one of the important problems.
Further, it is also expected that luliconazole is to be applied to pneumonia and vaginitis (colpitis), without being limited to Trichophyton, because luliconazole has a strong antifungal action. In particular, as for these diseases, luliconazole also has an antiprotozoal effect on Trichomonas which may coexist highly probably. Therefore, it is affirmed that luliconazole is desired to be applied thereto as compared with any other antifungal agent. As for the diseases as described above, the oral administration or the administration by injection is usually adopted as the administration route thereof. In the case of the administration by injection, the problem of solubilization (solubility) solemnly exists. In other words, it is affirmed that any means to improve the solubility of luliconazole has been desired to be developed.